You and I
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Sempre foi você, Lily. Nós só demoramos para perceber.


Você entra na cabine, procurando consentimento. Nenhum problema, claro.

Não havia nada particularmente especial em você. Só diferente. Só estranho.

Você era feita de cabelos vermelhos. Vermelhos. Mil tons de vermelho.

Era feita de olhos verdes. Grandes e enigmáticos. Penso que são da cor da grama lá de casa.

Seu rosto tinha duas cores. Sardas e sardas.

Tiro os óculos, ponho os óculos.

Nada ainda. Só as pequenas diferenças que eu ainda não consigo compreender. Não consigo decifrar.

Você fala. Pergunta para o seboso, que entrou com você, sobre escolhas , sobre a melhor casa.

Sua voz é curiosa e delicada. Sua voz é quase hesitante. E eu penso que você é uma boba por dar ouvidos ao narigudo.

Por que eu tenho que interrompê-lo? Por que você não gosta da minha resposta e vai embora?

Não sei. Não sei.

Me pergunto se algum dia vou ser capaz de descobrir. Se vou querer descobrir.

Claro que sim.

* * *

><p><em>"Evans, Lily."<em>

* * *

><p>Então, seu nome.<p>

Caminha nervosa e com paciência. Não gosta quando todos ao mesmo tempo prestam atenção.

Você sorri para ele ao sentar à mesa do outro lado do salão. Envergonhada. Feliz.

Senta na minha frente por falta de espaço. Eu olho você porque não consigo evitar. Você desvia os olhos porque quer me evitar.

Ajeita-se no banco desconfortável e seu cabelo balança. Conversa com os veteranos, calouros. Com gente sorridente e tímida.

Pisca seus orbes verdes. Ri com os orbes verdes. Quase fico preso neles. Quase.

Mas hoje não quero me importar. Porque você é só mais uma ruiva de mil vermelhos e pele de duas cores. Sorri como a menininha de lábios grande que é.

Gosta de fazer gestos enquanto fala. Mas eu continuo não me importando e prefiro escutar o que o moreno de olhos cinza tempestade ao meu lado tem a falar.

Errada. Estava sim! Não poderia estar mais.

Suas palavras são de desprezo e você as despeja em cima de mim. Arrogante ridículo patético nauseante. E mais um dicionário inteiro. E você fala tão rápido! Tão indignadamente rápido!

Fico irritado. E isso me domina.

Eu grito, mas você não me ouve. Você grita e eu te ouço muito bem, até de mais. Você acha que vê, mas eu sei que não. Você acha que está certa, mas eu digo que não está.

Você segura Ranhoso no ombro e me deixa.

E quando você desaparecesse para dentro do castelo, eu já não lembro que você existe e me repreende.

Vou para o lado de Sirius, Remus e Peter. E meu sorriso é tão largo quanto sempre fora.

Hoje seria o dia, mas não foi. Passo a mão na parte de trás da minha nuca por ser um covarde. Sirius me consolou do jeito dele. Falou que a situação não era um problema, não de todo ruim pelo menos.

Estou nervoso e não posso dormir. Tenho um nó na minha garganta formado pelas palavras que tanto estudei. Parece que não foi o suficiente.

Olhar o vermelho me conforta de alguma forma. Acho que você saberia o porquê se eu te perguntasse. Quero olhar o fogo.

Desço as escadas. Você está lá. Cheia de sombras no rosto. Com o cabelo vermelho, o rosto vermelho e os olhos tão vermelhos que me dói.

Você percebe que eu estou, mas não se importa. Você se encolhe um pouco mais e abraça os joelhos. Você me odeia um pouco mais por eu te ver assim.

"Tudo bem?" Sento ao seu lado e não olho para você, pois sei que se eu fizesse você me odiaria mais mais e mais.

"Não." Você responde e grunhi e quer gritar.

Eu não digo nada e espero uma resposta com mais informação.

"Minha irmã me odeia." Fala simplesmente e esconde seu rosto. Finalmente posso te olhar.

Você suspira, para em seguida o ar lhe faltar.

"Eu..."

Não tenho o que dizer, não tenho irmãos. Tenho um amigo que é mais do que isso, mas ele não me odeia.

"Cinco anos...e ela ainda não me perdoa."

Por ser diferente? Melhor? Ou mesmo pior? Quis perguntar.

Passo a mão em sua cabeça pela primeira vez. Você não recusa. Você não levanta. E parece que você não respira.

"Não tem problema, Lily." Chamo assim também pela primeira vez. Tento ser compreencivo, mas não sou muito bom nisso.

"Obrigada." Você funga. O barulho é pesado e me faz sorrir.

"Hoje eu queria te pedir uma coisa." Você me olha e dessa vez eu nem me importo se vai me odiar. Quero fitar seus olhos vermelhos e verdes. Seus. Algumas vezes dele. Mas agora só meus. "Quer sair comigo na próxima ida à Hogsmead?"

Digo o que não conseguir dizer. Se Sirius me visse agora ele ficaria orgulhoso.

"Não, James."

Você suspira e me chama pela primeira vez. Me recusa pela primeira vez. Não me odeia. Não sorri.

Mas a minha mão ainda fica no seu cabelo. E você não se esforça para tirá-la.

* * *

><p>Você grita, mas não é comigo. Você está prestes a chorar, mas não é por minha causa.<p>

É só mais um momento errado, o mais errado possível. Eu estou encostado na parede, esperando que você saia. O momento errado em que decidi pegar a capa e renovar meu estoque de Firewhisky. E mais errado ainda quando eu decidi pegar o caminho que desembocava no Cabeça de Javali.

E paro quando vejo você com ele. Você pede, pede implora tenta. Mas nada adianta.

Você tenta colocar as idéias certas na cabeça do Ranhoso. Mas são só as idéias certas no momento errado. O mais errado.

Você reclama das companhias, você fala que eles são ruins, servos de alguém muito pior. Ele retruca falando de mim, falando de Sirius. Fala de quem não tem direito.

E você dá a resposta certa. "Mas eles não são comensais. Eles não torturam e matam, Severus. Por favor, nós temos dezessete anos! Essa guerra não é nossa."

Eu sorrio embaixo da capa. Quero abraçar você, mas não sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu quero que você pare de se importar com ele, que esteja certa.

Ele tão tão mesquinho. Muito errado, desprezível demais.

Pare agora de chorar. Pare com isso, Lily.

* * *

><p><em>" Você é linda."<em>

_"Você é um cafajeste."_

_"Eu te amo."_

_"Também te amo, James."_

* * *

><p>Você aperta minha camisa. Aperta a barra e quero que você não largue. Tudo parece acontecer em um lugar muito distante porque eu não acredito que você está tão perto. Mas você acredita. Você está e me espera.<p>

Você pisca e me fita de baixo para cima. Eu aprecio você toda de cima para baixo.

Eu respiro ar que não chega nos meus pulmões. Mas continuo: beijo sua boca. Grande macia rosa. Eu quero ...quero nunca mais parar. Eu te puxo para mais perto . Você entre abre os lábios. E me abraça com uma força que eu nunca suspeitaria que você tem.

Eu te aperto, você abre minha camisa sorrindo. Eu te levanto. Você encontra a parede, mas não se importa. Eu percebo que minhas mãos estão em você toda. Percebo que não há como te conter. E eu não quero, não posso, não consigo.

Abro sua blusa, você se livra de sua saia e das minhas calças e dos meus óculos.

Você é impossível, Lily. Eu te puxo, te empurro, te toco, te mordo. Você faz o mesmo enquanto me aperta as costas e bagunça mais o meu cabelo. Você geme e eu também.

Você sussurra meu nome. "James."

Nada disso me parece suficiente, mas é por somente um segundo. Porque minha mente é só confusão.

* * *

><p>Ele abre a porta, deixa com que eu saiba que são todos os nossos medos. Ele, vestindo um capuz negro.<p>

Eu digo para você fugir com Harry. Digo que vou pará-lo. Você sabe que não é verdade. E ambos sabemos que vou morrer.

Eu falo, eu sei, mas não penso nisso.

Penso no que aconteceu com Peter. Penso que no final vai ficar tudo bem porque Sirius vai cuidar de você e de Harry. Penso que não estou com a minha varinha em mãos. Penso que a fumaça colorida na sala já sumiu. Penso que se eu gritar, Harry vai chorar.

Então, não grito.

E quando a morte chega para mim, é uma luz verde. Tão verde como a grama da minha antiga casa. Verde como os seus olhos. Como os de nosso filho.

* * *

><p>NA: Escrevi a fic com o coração na mão...e o dia se aproxima...dia 15! Eu sei que o nome da Lily vem antes do nome do James, mas não tô nem aí!XD

Eu gostei de um jeito estranho, mas espero que vocês gostem- apesar da fic ser estranha mesmo.

Reviews?


End file.
